Mordswahnsinn
by AraneltheFair
Summary: "Was wäre, wenn ein Mord auf einer Sherlock Holmes Convention passiert?" Gewinner des Schreibwettbewerbs der Baker Street Vienna Con 2014


_Prompt für den Schreibwettbewerb der 'Baker Street Vienna' Sherlock Holmes Con 2014:_

**_"Was wäre, wenn ein Mord auf einer Sherlock Holmes Convention passiert?"_**

_Autoren: Siberianchan und AraneltheFair_

* * *

„Ich hab noch nie so viele dämliche Hüte auf einmal gesehen", kommentierte Gustl in bemerkenswert akzentfreiem Hochdeutsch und ließ seine braunen, käferglatten Augen durch die Halle des Don-Bosco Hauses huschen. Salz-und-Pfeffer-farbene Hüte huschten zwischen schwarzem Tweed, dunklen Wollmänteln, Laborkitteln und sogar ein oder zwei reifrockigen Kleidern umher. „Wird einem ganz schwummrig. Wie halten die sich untereinander auseinander?"

Luise indes fragte sich, ob diesen Leuten nicht heiß war und wie viele schon an Hitzschlag umgekippt sein mochten, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Toten lenkte, der da in der Mitte der glasvertürten Eingangshalle lag, im Gehrock und Nadelstreifenanzug und mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Neben ihm stand ein junger Mann in weiß-neonfarbener Notdienstuniform, dessen Haut sehr, sehr fahl schien; seine Augen huschten nervös zu der sie umgebenden Menschenmenge.

„Wie schauts fei hier aus?" Gustl hob eine Augenbraue und vor Schreck rutschte er glatt in seine niederbayrische Muttermundart.

„Ich wollt ihn ja wegräum', verstehn's", verteidigte sich der Bub, „aber die san wie de Furien, san die, schreins, dass ma die Loich net anfosse tät... hab Angst um mei Haut hab I..."

„Oh." Gustl sah sich um und dann räusperte er sich, dass sein Bauchansatz – Biervorrat, wie er ihn nannte – ein wenig wackelte. „Gut, denn... Polizei is hier... also... joa. Bringtsa den ma weg hier dann schaun mer ma!"

Aus der Menge tönte ein Zischen und Schnaufen.

Er und Luise tauschten einen langen Blick – das war eine Konvention, oder wie auch immer man solche Irrsinnsversammlungen nannte – etliche der Anwesenden würden heute Abend abreisen wollen, Wien, wenn nicht gar Österreich verlassen. Sie mussten das schnell abwickeln – und möglichst ehe die Menge sich auf den leichenblassen, aber noch sehr lebendigen zweiten Mann in Gehrock und Nadelstreifen stürzte, der von zwei Uniformierten nicht unfreundlich befragt wurde und immer wieder nur verstört den Kopf schüttelte.

Luise beobachtete, wie er Tote weggeschafft wurde. „Was meinst du? Beziehungstat?"

„Na. Hassverbrechen, des is fei scheener bei die Ermittlunge", erklärte Gustl. „I soag, Hassverbreche."

„Beziehungstat", konterte Luise. „Was wettest du?"

„A Woach Jause u Kaffee."

Hinter ihren Rücken schlugen sie ein.

„Wos hoast eigetlich mit die Beziehungstat?", fragte Gustl, während der massive Wahnsinn wieder begann, sich in seinen vielen Einzelmanifestationen zu regen.

Luise zuckte die Achseln. „Die Statistik braucht noch ein, zwei Beziehungstaten."

Gustl seufzte leise. „Tatort sichern. Dann befragen", erklärte er dann.

Luise nickte und schüttelte sich leicht, als sie auf die Schaulustigen schielte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

.

„Guten Tag, Luise Spatz von der Wiener Polizei. Sie waren Zeugin des Vorfalls?"

Luise hatte sich eine etwas mausige junge Frau in einem Laborkittel als erste Zeugin ausgesucht. Auf dem Schildchen auf ihrer Kitteltasche stand 'Molly Hooper', aber da auch noch einige andere Frauen mit dem selben Schild herumliefen, zweifelte Luise daran, dass das ihr wirklicher Name war. 'Molly Hooper' konnte ihre Augen nur mit Mühe von dem Gerichtsmediziner abwenden, der die Leiche vorläufig untersuchte.

Endlich löste sich die junge Frau nun von dem, was sie totsicher als hochinteressantes Schauspiel betrachtete – sie hatte so ein Glimmen in den Augen, gruselig – und nickte.

„Äh, ja, also... ich hab gesehen wie der Holmes umgefallen ist, als der Watson abgedrückt hat und... naja, dann war er still und... dann hat wer den Notarzt geholt, ich mein, vielleicht hätt er ja noch gelebt, aber... … also, ich wette, der Watson hat ihn erschossen", schloss sie mit einem heftigen Nicken, sodass ihre rosa Kätzchenohringe baumelten und pendelten.

„So so, 'der Watson hat ihn erschossen'." Luise kritzelte die spärlichen Infos in ihr Notizbuch. Es war eine etwas altmodische Angewohnheit, aber sie schrieb sich Zeugenaussagen gerne handschriftlich auf. Als sie fertig mit der Notiz war, schlich sich ihre Hand wie von selbst zu ihrem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz und sie zog sie rasch zurück. „Nun, leider ist es so, Frau..." sie wartete darauf, dass 'Molly Hooper' ihren Namen preisgab.

„Jokurt", half 'Molly Hooper' aus. „Sandra Jokurt, Moment", sie kramte nach ihrem Personalausweis, der sie als Deutsche auswies und ein ziemlich hässliches Foto zeigte, das eher nach einer Schwerverbrecherin aussah. Wobei das diese biometrischen Mistdinger eh an sich hatten.

„Also, Frau Jokurt, leider ist es aber so, dass unser Opfer nicht erschossen wurde. Keine sichtbaren Schussverletzungen. Und dennoch sind Sie sich sicher, dass der andere Herr im Anzug ihn erschossen hat?"

„Naja..." Sandra Jokurt zog die Nase kraus. „Es hat ja geknallt, also dachte ich... aber ja, da kam kein Blut aus dem Rücken - Schusswunden bluten ja eher aus der... ach nee, die Kugel würde ja eher in der Lunge stecken bleiben... oder direkt im Herzen, aber da würde sie einige Rippen zersplittern... oder?" Mit hoffnungsvollen, hellen Augen blickte sie Luise an.

Luise zog eine Augenbraue ein wenig hoch. Jakob, der Sekretär im Präsidium, hatte es spaßeshalber einmal ihre 'Diese nervigen Zeugen nerven mich'-Augenbrauenhaltung genannt, was natürlich höchst unprofessionell war.

Jetzt schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Frau Jokurts Lippen. „Also wissen Sie... Sie gäben ne verdammt gute Irene ab."

„Wie bitte?" Die zweite von Luises Augenbrauen gesellte sich zur ersten.

„Irene Adler, also, die BBC-Version." Das Lächeln weitete sich in sehr beunruhigendem Maße. „Sie haben so was... so was dominantes und so ein markantes Gesicht... darf ich Ihnen mal die Haare machen?"

.

Als Luise und Gustl sich nach einer halben Stunde Zeugenbefragung wiedertrafen, sahen sie sofort am Gesichtsausdruck des jeweils anderen, dass keiner von ihnen viel Glück gehabt hatte. Luise ließ sich auf die Bank neben ihren Partner fallen.

„Wenigstens ein gutes hat es: die Zeugen sagen alle mehr oder weniger das selbe. Der Tote, den die alle 'Holmes' nennen, fiel um, als der andere Mann, 'Watson', einen Schuss aus seiner Schreckschusspistole abgab. Ich versteh nur nicht, wie das sein kann. Das Ding war nicht mal geladen… und was sollte die ganze Sache überhaupt?"

„Wann I des Gschwafel von deana zwoi", Gustl zeigte auf zwei junge Männer, einer in einem langen dunklen Mantel und mit Schal – war dem denn nicht heiß? – der andere in einem viktorianischen Gehrock und mit einem seltsamen Hut mit Ohrenklappen. „Also wann I des richtig verstanda hab, dann war's so was wie a Theaterstück."

„Mhmm, das würde die Schreckschusspistole erklären. Aber woran ist unser Opfer dann gestorben?"

Gustl zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Koi Ahnung. Des soll d' G'richtsmedizin klär'n."

Nach einer kurzen Pause in einträchtiger Stille standen die beiden Ermittler gleichzeitig auf, Gustl mit der im eigenen Gemütlichkeit, Luise sehr viel schneller. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu der diskreten Seitentür mit dem Schild 'Veranstaltungsbüro. Zutritt nur für Befugte'.

„Übrigens, weißt du, was 'Anderson' bedeutet?" Luise warf ihrem Partner einen Seitenblick zu. „Einer von den Typen im Mantel hat mich die ganze Zeit so genannt und es klang fast wie eine Beleidigung…"

„Na. Mir hams Gregson nannt, dreists Volk, des..." Gustl schüttelte empört den Kopf. Was auch immer 'Anderson' heißen mochte, 'Gregson' war in seinen Augen die eindeutig schlimmere Beleidigung. „So, i mach dann mit die Leut weiter, ja?"

Er sah sich um. „Äh... joa! Joa, junger Mann... ah na, jungs Freilein, komms ma mit!"

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, als eine junge Dame in einem dunklen Anzug mit einem violetten Hemd und einem langen Mantel ihm in den Seminarraum folgte, in dem er seine Befragungen durchführte. „Na, setzens sich... also... Sie warn da in der Halle, Sie..." Er stoppte und zwang sich zurück ins Hochdeutsche, „Sie haben also alles gesehen?"

Die junge Frau zupfte sich einen unsichtbaren Flusen von ihrem Kostüm. „Ja, ich habe alles gesehen. Genauso wie der Rest der Menschen in der Eingangshalle. Wie genau kann ich Ihnen also helfen?" Ihr Ton klang so gefühllos, als wäre nicht gerade vor ihren Augen ein Mensch gestorben.

Gustl unterdrückte ein genervtes Schnaufen. Das war ihm heute schon eindeutig zu oft untergekommen. „Naja, junges Fräulein, zuerst bräucht ich Ihren Namen und wenns geht Ihre Anschrift und dann... können Sie Ihre Rolle draußen lassen, ich mein, da wo Sie hingehört? Ich mein, was machen Sie hier... Spontantheater?"

„Es nennt sich Cosplay." Die junge Frau klang genervt, als hätte sie das schon viel zu oft erklären müssen. „Man sucht sich einen Charakter aus einer Serie, einem Buch oder einem Film aus und stellt ihn dar, inklusive Kleidung und Auftreten."

Gustl nickte bedächtig. „Joah. Nenn ich mal Spontantheater. Sie sind dann wohl n Holmes. Oder n Ableger davon?" Das Verhalten deutete sehr darauf hin, auch wenn es eher zu dem Holmes der späteren Ära passte und nicht zu so nem jungen Hüpfer, wie er hier dargestellt wurde.

„In der Tat, ich cosplaye eine der unzähligen Inkarnationen des Meisterdetektivs. Genauer gesagt die Version aus der BBC Serie 'Sherlock'. Könnten Sie sich ruhig mal anschauen, vielleicht lernen Sie noch was darüber, wie man Kriminalfälle löst." Die junge Frau legte es scheinbar wirklich darauf an, dass er die Beherrschung verlor.

Gustls Augenbraue zuckte. „Ich denke, dazu habe ich eine jahrelange Ausbildung, zahlreiche Fortbildungen und tägliche praktische Übung, die mich übrigens auch erkennen lässt, wenn mich jemand im Dienst beleidigt und entsprechend angezeigt werden kann." Er räusperte sich. „Und wie gesagt, ich würde gern mit Ihnen reden und nicht mit Ihrer Rolle. Haben Sie außerhalb der Bühnenshow - was war das überhaupt? - was bemerkt?"

Diese mehr oder weniger offene Drohung brachte die Frau wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Der arrogante Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und stattdessen machte sich beinahe etwas wie Zerknirschung breit. „Entschuldigung. Ich habe mich so lange hierauf vorbereitet... also... Maria Bandel."

Sie gab rasch ihre Adresse an – Deutsche. Noch eine. Gab es denn gar keine Österreicher mehr in Wien?

„Wie gesagt", fuhr Maria Bandel fort, „Ich habe vermutlich nichts anderes gesehen als alle anderen auch. Der Schauspieler, der Watson gespielt hat, hat eine Schreckschusspistole gezogen und auf den anderen geschossen. Der ist umgefallen. Zuerst dachten wir noch, das wäre alles Teil des Stückes, aber als er dann nicht mehr aufgestanden ist, ist der Watson zu ihm rüber und hat ihn angestubst. Und da hat er sich nicht mehr bewegt. Und auf einmal haben alle durcheinander geschrien nach einem Notarzt und nach der Polizei."

Gustl nickte und notierte es sich. „Waren die Schauspieler nur für die Vorführung hier oder haben Sie sie vorher schon gesehen?"

Maria Bandel überlegte kurz. Dabei legte sie die Hände zusammen und stütze ihr Kinn darauf. „Mhm, lassen Sie mich überlegen. Doch, ich glaube, ich habe die beiden vorher auch schon hier herumlaufen sehen. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, habe ich gehört, wie die beiden heute Mittag in der Nähe von ihrer Umkleide – also so einem von den Hotelzimmern – gestritten haben. Ich hab nicht richtig zugehört, weil ich gerade mit einem sehr süßen John geredet hab." Ihre Augen wurden ein wenig schmäler und sie kicherte, ein erstaunlich mädchenhaftes Geräusch. „Aber ich glaube, der eine hat zum anderen etwas in der Richtung gesagt 'Damit kommst du nicht durch' und 'Denk doch mal nicht immer nur an dich'."

„Sie kannten keinen der beiden Männer?", fragte Gustl und bemühte sich, nicht zu überlegen, was sie mit einem „süßen John" meinte. Hinter seiner Schläfe begann es zu pochen.

„Nein, ich kannte sie nicht. Das waren beides Schauspieler. Das Theaterstück war der erste Preis bei einem Fanfiction-Schreibwettbewerb. Dein Stück auf der Bühne, mit echten Schauspielern und so weiter."

Gustl seufzte. „Ich versteh nicht, was ihr jungen Leute da so treibt, aber solang es euch von irgendwelchem Unsinn abhält..." Fanfiction, ja, da hatte er mal was gehört, einige der Azubinen machten da was in der Richtung. Gustl vermied es, während solcher Gespräche im Raum zu sein. „Ist Ihnen während der Con bei den beiden noch was aufgefallen?"

„Nein, leider nicht." Maria Bandel kräuselte die Nase und schob die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht auf die beiden geachtet."

„Schade - naja, es war trotzdem sehr hilfreich. Danke sehr." Er stand auf und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Äh, und ehe Sie raus gehen - Ihre Perücke sitzt a bissarl schief..."

Eine Hand schoss hoch und zupfte vorsichtig an der kunstvoll zerzausten dunklen Lockenperücke. „Danke." Sie warf ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln zu. „Sie sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Mehr Lestrade als Anderson."

„Dieses 'Anderson' hör ich heut schon den ganzen Tag. Ist das so was wie ein moderner Gregson?", fragte Gustl, auch wenn er merkte, dass sie Lestrade durchaus als Kompliment zu meinen schien.

„Schlimmer, viel schlimmer." Wieder kicherte sie.

„Ah. Gut... dann... danke." Er öffnete die Tür und winkte sie heraus.

.

Luise betrat den Raum, den sie zum vorläufigen Verhörraum umfunktioniert hatten. Vor ihr saß ein junger Mann, vielleicht achtzehn, höchstens zwanzig Jahre, in einem viktorianischen Anzug und einem offensichtlich angeklebten Schnurrbart. Aha, John Watson, Guy Ritchie Verfilmung. Langsam erkannte sie einige der Cosplays wieder. Ob das jetzt eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache war, darüber wollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken.

„Guten Tag, Luise Spatz, Kriminalpolizei Wien. Zuerst einmal bräuchte ich Ihre Personalien, dann würde ich Ihnen gerne ein paar kurze Routinefragen zu dem heutigen Vorfall stellen."

Sie versuchte, unauffällig auf ihre Uhr zu blicken. Dieser junge Kerl war der letzte Conbesucher, den sie noch vernehmen wollte, dann konnte sie endlich den Watson-Schauspieler befragen.

Der Mann gab ihr brav seinen Namen – Moritz Toffl, Adresse hier aus Wien, dann zuckte er die Achseln. „War Mord, das ist ja offensichtlich." Und nach einem langen Mustern fügte er hinzu: „Donovan."

Luise rieb sich genervt mit der Hand über die Stirn und atmete langsam und bewusst aus. „Hören Sie, Herr Toffl, ich bin vielleicht kein Holmes-Nerd wie Sie, aber das habe ich mittlerweile heute oft genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass es eine Beleidigung ist. Wenn Sie also bitte die Spielchen lassen würden und einfach auf meine Fragen antworten?"

Der Mann murrte und es klang fast nach einem „Werd mir doch nit was von nem Weib sagen lassen..." Aber schließlich nickte er. „Naja, ich hab ihnen nichts anderes zu erzählen, als der Rest der Leute - außer vielleicht..."

„Ja?" Langsam konnte man an Luises Stimme hören, wie sehr sie der ganze Trubel hier aufregte. Gab es den keine normalen Menschen hier auf dieser Con?!

„Sie hatten Streit vor der Vorstellung - wenn ich ehrlich sein darf - es klang wie ein Beziehungsstreit. Ein schwerer dazu." Der Möchtegern-Watson lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Sie denken also, die beiden Schauspieler hatten eine Beziehung?" Das war doch endlich mal eine brauchbare Information.

„Holmes und Watson waren in einer Beziehung und die beiden haben diese Charaktere schon etliche Jahre sehr intensiv verkörpert - ich habe eine Aufführung einer Baskerville-Adaption gesehen. Grandios... nun, was ich sagen will... so was bleibt nicht aus."

Luise unterdrückte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Haben Sie dazu irgendeinen stichhaltigeren Beweis als Ihre nette kleine Theorie?"

„Meine Theorie ist logisch genug, dass man sie vielleicht erst überprüfen sollte, ehe man sie verwirft?", erklärte der junge Mann pikiert. „Aber bitte... wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich Ihnen die entsprechenden psychologischen Effekte erläutere?"

„Oh bitte, erleuchten Sie mich." Diesmal versuchte Luise erst gar nicht, den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme herunterzuschrauben.

Anscheinend war der junge Mann davon ein wenig überwältigt. „Also... das ist... so Maskenverhalten... also... ach Mensch, die wären ein nettes Paar gewesen, fertig!"

„Aber Sie haben keine Beweise, dass sie ein Paar waren? Ich meine, es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre Theorie von vornherein so abgetan habe", sie warf ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, „aber wir bei der Polizei brauchen leider mehr als nur Theorien."

„Naja, aber... wär ne kurze Überprüfung drin... ich meine, nur um alle Eventualitäten auszuschließen... muss ja nur ne kurze Frage sein... auch, damit die Fans Ruhe haben, Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie lang wir schon über die zwei grübeln und..."

„Meinen Sie damit jetzt die Schauspieler oder die Charaktere?"

„Beides. Ich mein, die Charaktere... da ist ziemlich viel Subtext drin, jeder der sich über ne Interpretation in die Richtung aufregt, ist... äh, tschuldigung." Der Watson sank unter Luises Augenrollen in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Also, ja, über die Schauspieler gabs auch Gerede. Und nicht nur von Fans."

„Von wem denn noch?" Luise hasste Zeugen, denen man alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

Herr Toffl schüttelte den Kopf. „Wiener Theaterklatschpresse - ich kann Ihnen die Nummern von einigen entsprechender Zeitschriften geben..."

„Ja, bitte tun Sie das. Wir müssen jeder Spur nachgehen."

Der Mann seufzte, als wäre er derjenige, der Grund zum Genervtsein hatte, griff nach Papier und einem Füllfederhalter - recht schick, schwarz und mit Goldfassung - und notierte ihr einige Zeitungen, Jahrgänge und Monate. „Da, das ist das was mir spontan einfällt."

„Vielen Dank für die Info." Luise graute es jetzt schon davor, diese Klatschblätter nach brauchbaren Informationen zu durchforsten. „Haben Sie sonst noch was für mich?"

Moritz Toffl schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Hm. Nee. Das heißt schon, aber da würden Sie mir den Kopf abreißen, weil das nicht zu den Ermittlungen gehört und als Belästigung gilt, also lass ich es lieber." Mit einem Winken verließ er den Raum.

Luise unterdrückte nur mit Mühen einen Wutschrei. Alles Verrückte hier!

Sie machte zwei lange Schritte zur Tür hin, um diesem Idioten mal ordentlich den Marsch zu blasen, aber den einzigen, den sie ihm Gang antraf, war Gustl.

„Siehst ja aus, als bräuchtest was Starkes zu trinken", bemerkte er mit einem scheelen Blick in ihr Gesicht. „Verrücktes Pack, nich?"

Luise verzog gleichzeitig den Mund und rollte mit den Augen. „Alle übergeschnappt! Aber wenigstens hab ich mittlerweile erfahren, dass es Gerüchte gab, dass die beiden Schauspieler eine Beziehung miteinander hatten. Ob das aber wahr ist, weiß ich nicht."

„I hoab von oim herd des wär a Selbsmoad 'wese." Gustl zuckte die Achseln. „Und a andrer meint was von wegen der Frau. Und jetzt weißt au wo I jetzt hingeha tu."

„Die Frau befragen? Und was soll ich derweil tun? Du kannst mich doch hier nicht zurücklassen!"

Gustl grinste. „Och. Da hast no a bissal wos zu tua, Mädl, da hast Spaß." Schon drehte er sich um und spazierte aus der Halle - nur minimal schneller als eigentlich notwendig und ließ Luise zurück.

„Na, klasse." brummelte die in sich hinein. Dann drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Watson-Darsteller.

.

.

„Es war also die Ex-Frau?" Luise brachte ihrem Partner einen Kaffee – Milch, zwei Stück Zucker – und nahm selbst einen Schluck ihres eigenen Koffeinnachschubes, während sie sich an den Schreibtisch lehnte. Ihre Augen waren immer noch ein wenig unterlaufen von dem Schrecken, den sie auf der Con erlebt hatte und der definitiv zu den bizarreren Ereignissen ihrer Karriere zählte, wie sie schon jetzt behauptete.

„Joah. Die und der Kerl ham wohl scho länger Stress ghätt. Offensichtlich war unser toter Holmes net grad dr Beschde, was Geld angeht. Jetzd warn's grad mitta in dr Scheidung und sie hat Angst ghätt, das bei dem seim Lebenswandel gar koi Geld mehr für sie und ihre Töchter übrigbleibt." Gustl nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee und verzog das Gesicht. Er war furchtbar wählerisch, was Kaffee anging, aber im Moment war das Bedürfnis nach Koffein stärker als seine Geschmacksnerven.

„Mir schon klar, du hast mich nur noch nicht in den wichtigsten Aspekt eingeweiht: wie?"

„I han vorhin mit unserm Gerichtsmediziner g'red. Unser Opfer hat Tablett'n geg'n Depression und Bluthochdruck genommen. Da hat's ihm was austauscht. Und wie denn d' Schreckpistole losging, is er umgekippt. Herzinfarkt."

„Wenn doch nur alle unsere Fälle so einfach und schnell zu lösen wären, das wär schön!" Luise prostete mit ihrem Pappkaffeebecher gen Himmel, dann stürzte sie den Rest der mittlerweile erkalteten Flüssigkeit hinunter. Mit erstaunlicher Präzision pfefferte sie den leeren Becher in eine Mülltonne auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Also, komm", sie stupste ihren unwilligen Partner an, „wir müssen unsere Verdächtige aufs Präsidium bringen. Ach ja, Montag Kürbiskernweckerl mit Käse."

Gustl ließ ergeben den Kopf hängen. „Ja, ja."

„Und jetzt bitte raus hier. Ich werd echt froh sein, wenn ich hier raus bin. Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, wenn jemand ein Fan von was ist. Aber in großer Zahl auf einem Haufen verlieren die echt noch das letzte bisschen Hirn!"

Gustl grinste und meinte mit einer Stimme, die zwischen Fröhlichkeit und Spott schwankte: „Aber wir sollten dene ganzen Möchtegern-Detektiven lieber net sag'n, wie oifach der Fall am End' war. Die fühlen sich sonst no' b'schummelt. Aber net jeder Fall braucht schließlich einen Sherlock Holmes, um ihn zu knacken." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen leeren Becher dem seiner Partnerin folgen, wenn auch aus wesentlich geringerer Entfernung, und verließ gemeinsam mit ihr den Raum.

* * *

_Gepostet auf FanFiktion . de: www . fanfiktion . de/s/53a34743000012c51470b8c9/1/Mordswahnsinn_


End file.
